About someone I used to be
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Estaba bastante helado, pensaba el menor, gimiendo poco a poco, queriendo más a las sábanas por amantes que a esa piel impenetrable, fría y desobediente que se adhería a la suya como si fueran una sola. Qué irreverencia. ¿Es que no podía dejarle dormir en paz? La mañana pasada y la anterior a ésa habían discutido lo mismo apenas abrían los ojos. Hoy no sería la excepción. (Chap 4)
1. Good Person A Person?

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Estos textos en realidad son de mi blog._

_Tal vez no tengan sentido._

_No usaré mucho nombres (aunque siempre me voy por el ItaSasu, clásico en mí), por lo cual son libres de imaginar quién es quién._

_**Los capítulos no tienen relación uno con el otro, por lo tanto, no tienen que leerse todos si quieren disfrutar de uno en especial.**_

_Forzad su creatividad, chic s, están advertidos ;)_

_Disfrútenlo._

**Prefacio**

_…Pero tú, ¡vaya idiota!, te has rendido sin mover un solo músculo de tu perfecto y canonizado cuerpo. Sólo llueve y llueve en tu límpido rostro._

_¡¿Y te preguntas por qué?!_

_Me pregunto... No, __**deseo **__ver a aquel chico.  
Aquel chico que me parece tan lejano, tan difícil de creer, que haya existido en ti._

**Good Person... A person?**

_Eres una buena persona. ¿Eres una persona?_

Eres, a la vista de topos, una agradable persona; un humano sacrificado, cuyo placer es succionar su propio dolor y ahogarse en agua salobre.  
Bonito pasatiempo, ¿no es así?

No eres en realidad una persona. Ellos, cuyos ojos están más que vendados, lo sospechan como idiotas (-¡Oh! Es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. -Sí, es como un sueño... Aahhh... qué apuesto chico. ¿Viste los hermosos ojos que tenía?); son hermosos por su cantidad de sangre, sal y agua que se acumula en sus lagrimales. Pero tú prefieres hacer caso omiso, y, si por casualidad preguntaran, llegarías a decir que son una bonita herencia.

Haces reír una boca. ¿Sabes cuál? Lo sabes.

Tus labios se curvan al oír aquel cántico que dice "lo haces, lo estás volviendo a hacer, y lo haces bastante bien, idiota".

Entre tus cejas se forma una oscura sombra, y esa aún boca ríe. Él te sonríe y te palmea el hombro.

-¿A qué hora lo dejarás?, ¿cuando hagamos el amor?-te pregunta con unos impacientes labios y unos dientes que la noche anterior habían destrozado tu carne ahora virgen.

No te sonrojas, no asientes. No lo reconoces como tu amante.  
Él se disgusta. Tú te enojas. ¿Ambos se irán o no a la cama? ¿Sexo o no sexo?  
Si lo dejas como está, ya no estará...

-Odio que hagas eso...-dice él, refiriéndose a tu sonrisa perlada y robótica-. Y tú también.

Lo abrazas de pronto, como el pequeño y virgen humano que sabes que eres, uno que jamás llegará a ser una persona, sólo -la verdad sea dicha- en la cama, con ese pródigo chico que ahora te besa y cosquillea la oreja, sacándote de esa odiosa boca perlada, un gemido que nada tiene de robótico.

El sexo, en tu caso, por eso es un éxtasis.  
El te perdona cada vez que tú lo besas, cada vez que tú lo golpeas, cada vez que se da cuenta de que, buena o no, te vuelves una persona hacia él. Una persona que responde al nombre que le dieron, cuando él lo gime por lo bajo, ahogándose en saliva y en besos...

Se aman, pero como dos amantes: sólo en la cama.

-¡Oh!-gime él con voz satírica- ¿Qué pensaría la gente del apuesto chico, convertido en prostituta?, ¿de tus hermosos ojos, ahora lacrimosos?

Tú sonríes. Cómo lo adoras, y él a ti.

- Cierra la boca, mocoso-susurras contra su nuca y le atestas el último y orgásmico embate. Él desobedece al soltar un sonoro gemido, cálido como siempre te ha gustado, en el cual se escucha tu nombre.

No eres una buena persona, después de todo.

_Bueno, chic s, todo por ahora._  
_Gracias por leer esto, mientras disfruten el texto, no importa si lo entienden... ahh como el amor... Me salí del tema, perdón. Hasta luego ;)_


	2. Monologue of a Vice

_**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**_

_Empezamos este triste soliloquio en orden de edades, Sasuke, Itachi. Simple._

_Disfrútenlo._

**_He's got the devil in his heart_**

**_- I got it… No, wait, he got me_**

-¡Pero qué decadencia!-gemía, hundido entre risas y lágrimas en la cama-. _Mmmm..._

Saboreaba mi miseria con la dignidad de un príncipe, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de mis amantes, apretando mi pelvis contra la suya, bañándome en vino y licor, poco preocupado por mi desnudez o el dolor entre mis piernas y cabeza.

¿Y dónde estás tú? Estás, de seguro, con un libro en manos, gafas sobre la nariz, la lengua chasqueando sobre tus labios, razonando el cálculo matemático, olvidando cualquier cosa perturbadora, como la imagen que nunca verás de tu hermano menor, enredado entre piernas y sábanas, muerto de placer, gimiendo y chillando tu nombre como poseso cuando en realidad es otro el que me corroe.

Tú, como una esposa, cuando vuelves a casa olisqueas el olor a tabaco y arrugas la nariz; me llamas "cerdo" y sus derivados, tomándome por los hombros desnudos.

Y balbuceas impresionado y nervioso algo como _"...nunca lo volverías a hacer, dijiste eso... ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Escúchame, imbécil!"_

Yo río.

_"Sí, cariño, soy un imbécil."_

**_A beautiful copy is what i wanna be_**

¿Crees que se siente mal que siempre te reprochen el por qué de tu antipatía, el por qué de tu desnudez, de tu sexualidad, de tu sonrisa invisible e _indescubierta_, el por qué de tu vida, de tu pasividad, de tu carácter y tu altanera boca que sólo vomita verdad?

Piensa que nunca te hablen de eso, piensa que nunca se quejen de ti, que le seas irrelevante a todo el mundo, que siempre sonrías, que siempre ellos estén contentos contigo.

Cuando te ríes, con un tono musical y casi silencioso, mientras te beso la oreja, y dejas de lado a la persona que les ofreces a ellos en poca mediad y a mí me la das a granel cada noche, ahí es cuando veo que estoy mintiendo.

Miento todo el tiempo, y lo peor es que nadie lo detecta.

¿No es triste?

Tú no lo haces y te sientes mal por ello.

-Eres un jodido idiota, eres un maldito animal... me estás lastimando, ya para...-lo dices sin pensarlo. Lo dices sin pensarlo, y yo no paro, porque quiero que escupas más pedazos de tu alma.

-¡Que me dejes en paz! ¡No... yo...! ¡Lárgate...! ¡¿Qué haces?! Ba-basta... no, ahí... Maldito pervertido-y te derrites a voluntad entre mis brazos, mientras yo toco y acaricio poco a poco las cuerdas vocales de tu blanca garganta, arrancándole gemidos de dolor.

Y éste eres tú. Eres, en realidad, la misma gota que en la mañana, la tarde y la noche. La misma gota de la cual bebo.

- Cállate-susurras con firmeza cuando me escuchas hablando por teléfono. Sonríes. Es tu forma de ser lindo. Y funciona. Para tu mala suerte, funciona; pues de nuevo Newton me jala sobre tu espalda, y te abre las piernas mientras yo me degusto como un enfermo.

Estoy en un cuadrado y el solo estar dentro de ti me hace reventar esas odiosas aristas.

¿Debo decírtelo? ¿Qué harías?

No... no lo haré.

_¿Reviews?_


	3. He (Loved) Killed Me

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Bien esta vez he imaginado a Itachi siendo el narrador, y, raro en mí, no a Sasuke como el otro personaje.

Sino a alguien que domine a Itachi. Son libres de imaginar lo que quieran, están en todo su derecho chic s.

**He (Loved) Killed Me.**

Quiero llorar, ¿saben?

- ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?

"Hasta cinco años si eres bueno", dice el anuncio. Borro de mi rostro toda expresión de broma y hablo como un robot.

- Puedo provocarle un orgasmo a cualquiera, así como también puedo dispararle justo entre los ojos sin titubear; puedo llorar en este momento, y también reír sin el menor síntoma de falsedad. Y, como soy nadie, y no sé hacer nada, puedo hacerlo todo y ser todo en este mundo.

-Simplemente un _actor_, ¿verdad?

-Llámelo como prefiera, señor- ¿Fingí el respeto a ese hombre que me mira la barbilla y el hueco en mi clavícula? Pobre hombre, lo que debe hacer es conducirme a la puerta, negar con su cabeza poblada de cabello negro y encogerse de hombros sin dirigirme palabra; por nuestro bien, nunca debe volverme a ver.

Pero cuando descubre esa tenue sonrisa maliciosa que se dibuja en mi rostro, dándole una nueva forma, mostrando mis dientes blancos por no haber desayunado aún, él se emociona.

Yo bajo la mirada, oscurecida por el dolor de hacerle daño a alguien más de nuevo, que no terminará siendo otro que yo mismo. ¿Qué número es él, me pregunto, el 21 o el 41?

Pero alzo la barbilla y nos estrechamos la mano. _Bienvenido_. El mundo debe seguir, decimos con la mirada.

Como a las mujeres crueles, a las bestias encantadoras de garras y pelaje liso y brillante al sol, la seducción, la farsa y el juego me hacen más hermoso.

Así pasó un año y varios meses que no quiero contar. Él, como lo esperaba, se _enamoró_ _a su manera_ de cada uno de los personajes representados por mí. Me trataba como si fuera a romperme cuando lo ameritaba, y me abofeteaba y tiraba del cabello cuando mi deseo lo pedía.

Si _eso_ no hubiera sucedido yo podría hablar de esto sin llorar.

- Te amo-. Susurró una vez, y _eso_ fue todo. Lo había dicho antes, pero, como yo, él fingía sólo para creérselo, ese círculo en el que todos caemos y del que yo nunca deseé salir. Pero esta vez su voz fue diferente a las otras treinta veces que me lo susurró.

Yo estaba adormilado, al borde de salir de mi cuerpo para entrar en la oscuridad de mi mente, a las pesadillas detrás de mis párpados, cuando sentí sus manos rodearme con delicadeza el cuello.

No dejó de mirarme. Tenía los ojos irritados y húmedos, y el borde de éstos enrojecido. Mis ojos no pudieron creérselo y di un respingo, saliendo de la semiinconsciencia.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?-Me susurró, y lo siguió haciendo hasta que comprendí qué quería decirme…

- Te amo…-murmuró finalmente las palabras cuando vio la comprensión en mis ojos, que pronto se turbaron y se fundieron en pánico. "_No está pasando"_.

Pero era la única cosa que estaba pasando, que pasaría y _jamás_ lograría olvidar, pude saberlo sin pensarlo mucho.

Sus manos comenzaron a apretarme el cuello.

- … Pero jamás quiero volverte a ver-su entrecejo oscureció su rostro, y las venas de las sienes aparecieron bajo la piel, hinchadas de ira, supuse-. No te atrevas a hacerle esto a _mi nena_. No te atrevas a fingir un solo movimiento o una sola línea más de tu jodido arsenal o te romperé el cuello.

- ¿Quién es _tu nena_ exactamente?-pronuncié entre dientes, molesto de todas sus órdenes, fingiendo de nuevo; sus manos se hundieron aún más en mi carne ahora enrojecida y yo abrí la boca, ahogándome con lentitud.

- ¡Te advierto que no te atrevas a...!-se detuvo, pareció recordar algo-: ¡Tú eres mi amor, mi_ pequeño tesoro_! Tú, el que guarda silencio tras esa boca asquerosa húmeda y fresca de salivas y líneas ocurrentes y pestilentes…-La ira le coloreó la cara.

Traté de hablar, él no me escuchó e, inclinándose sobre mí, acercó su oreja a mi boca, y yo pude susurrarle:

- Pero no soy nadie.

- Cariño, amor… eres un lienzo en blanco. No eres esta porquería de farsa. ¿Cómo demonios pretendes no saberlo? Tienes miedo, eres un cobarde, un actor cobarde que juega a vestirse de muñeca y a ser de terciopelo, que jamás se quita el maquillaje ni se desnuda frente al espejo. Apuesto a que nunca te has mirado a los ojos.

Comencé a temblar como si mi piel se tornara azul por el frío…Era verdad, hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba mis ojos, qué forma tenían o cómo se veían cuando _sonreía_ o _lloraba_…

Mis brazos se entumecieron y mi boca se quedó entreabierta cuando perdí el conocimiento.

¡Me ha matado el infeliz!

Soy un pésimo actor ahora, soy una mente en blanco. ¿Quién soy? No puedo saberlo. ¿Quién era? Nadie. Y no puedo hacer más que observar a todos jugar, tú incluido. Él quebró mi superficie, y el humo que estaba encerrado en mi interior, que pasaba por corazón de vez en vez, que me hacía sentir lleno aun sabiendo que estaba vacío, se me escapó por las hendiduras de la nariz y la boca…

Morí.


	4. Tell me about the Boy and the Lover

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Esta vez vengo con una narración en tercera persona.

Los desafortunados protagonistas de este cuentito son el Chico y el Amante, que nos regalan una de sus típicas mañanas de un sábado o cualquier día que uno sienta a un intruso helado en su cama.

Imaginen lo que quieran, no puedo prohibirles nada, sólo pedirles que lo disfruten y comenten si tienen algo que decir.

* * *

**Prefacio:**

Red knights, white knights  
_marching into the fight._

_Drink me, shrink me,  
fill me to sink me._

**Tell me about the Boy and the Lover.**

Sumido en la ternura de la cama, de las sábanas que le besaban con tibieza la piel desnuda de la cintura, un chico dormía, satisfecho y atiborrado de placer por digerir.

Dio un leve respingo, con su boca dócil alterándose en un rictus algo cómico, cuando sintió unos pies suaves e indiferentes robarle el calor a sus tobillos.

- Mmmm-se quejó, frunciendo las cejas, apartándose de su amante que, plantas en el suelo hacía unos momentos, volvía a su lecho perturbando su descanso más que merecido.  
Sin embargo, la estrechez de la cama apretujó los cuerpos desnudos uno contra el otro.

- Bájate-gimió el chico, siendo tan desconsiderado como siempre.  
El amante, sonriendo, no hizo el mínimo caso.  
Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, cosquilleó su abdomen con la ternura de una madre, le besó el cuello como un cachorro hambriento, y ni así el chico cambió de opinión.

Estaba bastante helado, pensaba el menor, gimiendo poco a poco, queriendo más a las sábanas por amantes que a esa piel impenetrable, fría y desobediente que se adhería a la suya como si fueran una sola. Qué irreverencia.

¿Es que no podía dejarle dormir en paz? La mañana pasada y la anterior a ésa habían discutido lo mismo apenas abrían los ojos.  
Hoy no sería la excepción.

- Ya...-rugió molesto el chiquillo, abrazando las sábanas, cerrando los ojos e ignorando completamente al enardecido chico a su lado. Éste nunca le contestaba.  
El chico se extrañó.  
- …. Dime algo-pidió entonces el menor, encogiéndose avergonzado.

El amante no habló. Le miró con ternura.  
¿Qué podía desear un corazón frío, una piel impenetrable y una mueca de tristeza sino a ese bebé amamantado de risa, calor y compañía? Jamás podría dejarlo.  
Y aunque el chiquillo entre las sábanas se jactaba de tener su carácter, de dárselas de duro, en realidad era tan blando y tibio como esa cama.

El chico se giró lleno de intriga, sin saber qué había pasado ni a dónde había ido a parar su apetito de sueño y descanso, y abrazó a la estatua que aún lo miraba enternecida hasta la sonrisa.  
Era así cada mañana. Era casi, casi, un monólogo.

Era una silenciosa y creciente obsesión, ya que el chico nunca quedaba satisfecho, nunca enredaba aquellos dedos tibios en otros, y jamás le traicionaba porque, acostumbrado a ser objeto de deseo, no se explicaba, no le cabía entre las cejas, la idea de no ser amado por aquel hermoso y frío amante, con el que venía haciéndolo desde siempre, tratando de así algún día poder escuchar el silencio del amor que le profesaba el amante mudo.

Podríamos saber si algún día se consumó su romance, saber si, oh Dios, el chico por fin oyó el cántico amoroso de su frío compañero, pero esa es otra historia, y yo no cuento historias de amor.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben que les agradezco que pasaran sus ojos por mis palabras.

¿Algún comentario, sugerencia, crítica?

¿A quiénes se imaginaron?, me gustaría saberlo, (ya saben, la morbosa curiosidad detrás del ordenador).

Chao ;)


End file.
